The Charmed Offensive (comic book)
The Charmed Offensive is the seventh and final issue in Volume Two of the Charmed Comics series and the eleventh issue overall in the collection of comics written by Paul Ruditis and published by Zenescope Entertainment. Writing and Design Creator: Paul Ruditis Writer: Paul Ruditis Cover By: David Seidman Artist: Dean Kotz Letterer: Jim Campbell Editors: Ralph Tedesco, Raven Gregory, Paul Ruditis Date of Release: July 27, 2011 Quick Summary ''"The Charmed Ones and Leo face down impossible challenges in a battle to reclaim the Heavens, conquer the Underworld, and save the Earth. It's a fight that's been brewing since long before the prophecy of The Charmed Ones was foreseen and building since the first issue of the comic book. When this battle ends, the Charmed universe may never look the same."''Paul Ruditis Plot Summary *summary courtesy of Adam Reisinger @AdamReisinger.com Piper and Phoebe are in the attic. Sam has prepped their "whitelighter delivery service" to get everyone Up There, but Piper wants him to stay behind. Coop gets his old Cupid bow, while Henry looks over Paige's body. Paige's spirit is assembling the Warren witches. Up There, the glowing balls have merged into one giant ball, and Neena is working her magic on it. Leo is still tied up, and Rennek is keeping (poor) eye on him. Piper, Phoebe and Sam orb in, and they decide to wait for the signal, but Leo takes action. He kicks Rennek away, then uses one of the darklighter arrows to break his shackles. Leo picks up Rennek's crossbow to fend off some demons, then tries to get into the area behind the big doors. Piper and Phoebe use this as their cue, and while they battle some demons, Leo gets in, surmising that their is some whitelighter left in him. The Warren witches wait beyond the gates, and Paige hears an explosion. She has Grams open the gates for Melinda, and the Warren witches charge into the battle. Just before the sisters can get together, Neena reluctantly enters the fray. At that moment, Leo emerges with wings and a flaming sword. He takes out some winged demons, and Paige orbs Neena away briefly. Sam, Henry and Coop arrive, with Henry carrying Paige's body. The sisters make Paige whole again. Neena returns, but Leo continues to take out demons, resulting in a standoff. Neena is angry that they're all ungrateful, because without her, they wouldn't exist. Neena continues to justify her actions, and Phoebe uses empathy to feel what Neena is feeling. Piper wants Phoebe to turn the emotions back on Neena, but Phoebe says that won't work. They move to plan B, binding Neena's powers. The Charmed Ones alone aren't powerful enough to do it, but all the Warren Witches together are able to pull off the spell. They then break apart the spheres, with help from Leo's sword. That changes Up There back to normal. Piper asks Grams why Prue couldn't join them. Grams is evasive, but Patty pushes her to tell the truth. Grams explains Prue was resurrected, because she had yet to fulfill her destiny when she was killed. Piper asks if Prue is one of their kids, but Grams says she's not one of their daughters, but a stranger, because she was reborn before the sisters had kids. She won't recognize the sisters, but at some point, they'll recognize her soul. The Angels of Destiny show up and say they'll no longer interfere, and neither will the elders. They also banish Neena to the under realm she created, where six months out of the year, she'll be allowed to be reunited with her beloved, as a compromise. Leo's new powers are here to stay, but he can hide his wings. Kyle and Paige say their goodbyes, and the sisters, their husbands and Sam leave. As the Warren witches head back behind the gates, Cole appears from behind a column. He tells Patty she shouldn't have lied about Prue. He wants redemption, and Patty tells him what he needs to do: "Find my daughter, Cole. Find Prue." References Category:Charmed Comics Category:Charmed Comics Volume 2 Category:Out of Universe